The present invention is related to fertility-enhancing compositions. More specifically, the present invention is related to an alternative remedy-based, natural composition for improving natural fertility process.
It is estimated that 1 in 6 couples experience difficulties in conceiving a child. Some of the difficulties may be linked to infertility in a woman caused by a medical condition, for example. Other difficulties, however, are not related to infertility and may be attributed to everyday stress, unhealthy diets, use of tobacco or alcohol, etc. In this case, what seems like interminable delay in getting pregnant may cause additional stress and frustration, exacerbating the situation and spiraling further into a proverbial vicious circle.
While prescription or over-the-counter drugs may be efficacious in addressing the fertility problems, alternative medicine based on herbs and other natural ingredients appears to be more preferable from the overall health viewpoint. Once considered remedies mostly used by New Age hippies, herbal compositions are now part of a health regimen by two out of five Americans and has become mainstream.
A need therefore exists for an alternative medicine-based, natural solution to the above difficulties experienced by a woman trying to conceive a child.